Current soundbars are dedicated to audio related functions. Specifically, current soundbars are mostly dedicated to enhancing audio perception of audio signals from media player devices (e.g., MP3 players) to which they are paired with so as to improve user enjoyment/experience.
If a user desires video playback, another device capable of video playback will be required. As such, consumers end up needing a plurality of devices for complete entertainment.
Appreciably, the need for a plurality of devices may lead to clutter.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address the foregoing problem.